1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a chemical-mechanical polishing system which is particularly well suited for use in the manufacture of semiconductor devices or the like. More particularly, the compositions and methods of the present invention are directed to a self-dressing polishing pad capable of releasing particles during use.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Integrated circuit manufacture often includes the planarization or polishing of: 1. semiconducting materials, such as silicon or gallium arsenide; 2. insulating materials, such as, silicon dioxide; and/or 3. conducting materials, such as tungsten, aluminum or copper. Each type of polishing may require different polishing materials and/or techniques, depending upon the particular composition of the layer being polished. A need exists in the manufacture of semiconducting devices for a polishing system having improved reliability and adaptability to different planarization polishing needs.
Conventional slurry based polishing systems produce large amounts of particle residue which must be washed away or otherwise removed during the semiconductor chip manufacturing process. A need therefore also exists for a planarization polishing system which produces less particle debris than conventional systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,816 to Spurgeon, et al, is directed to an abrasive article having a sheet-like structure for use in abrasion-type polishing of substrates.